Aerial vehicles are those machines that use propulsion force provided by a propulsion system, such as airplane engines, electric motors, and propeller systems, to take off the ground and move in the air. An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aerial vehicle that can perform various kinds of flight actions and flight tasks automatically or semi-automatically under the coordination control of an electronic device.
In order to adapt to environments better during a flight, an existing unmanned aerial vehicle is generally provided with a variety of sensors, such as a camera, and an ultrasonic wave sensor, in order to acquire flight indication data, to analyze the flight indication data, and to control the flight according to an analysis result. For example, a flight control operation is performed for avoiding an obstacle. However, mounting various kinds of sensors will raise the cost of the aerial vehicles significantly, increase the volume and weight of the whole unmanned aerial vehicles, and shorten the remaining flight time of the unmanned aerial vehicle.